Memories in Tokyo
by Short Witty Name Goes Here
Summary: FmaInuyasha crossover. When the Colonels group are invesigating a murderer in Tokyo, Riza runs into some people she thought she'd put behind her Royai with some remembered InuKag This is TEMP. on this category!-Story up for adoption-I have lost interest!
1. Familiar Faces

I don't own FMA or inuyasha. If I did do you think I would have dial up internet? 

Chapter one. Familiar Faces

Riza walked along the streets of Tokyo with her commanding officer Colonel Roy Mustang. She Roy and the rest of the members in the office, were assigned to watch over the Japanese city of Tokyo. She knew the streets of Tokyo like the back of her hand though there was one area she must stay away from. That would only lead to painful memories. Memories that she didn't want to wake from their grave. She and Roy did not see anything of the Armestrian murderer. They then decided to call it a night. However their trip back to the apartment all of them had been sharing was not as peaceful as they would have liked it to be. Riza who was lost in thought had walked right into a woman carrying groceries. She immediately apologized in Japanese. The woman recognized the voice.

"Kagome?" The woman asked as though she was careful but relieved at the same time. Riza recognized the woman as well.

"Mom?" Riza sounded just like the woman. Roy looked completely confused. He knew Hawkeye's mother and father. And neither of them were Japanese, both were blonde, and Armestrian. One a great alchemist just like his daughter and Roy himself. It made no sense.

"Kagome I thought you had left this country all together forever to live with your father!" The woman exclaimed.

"I'm here on business mom." She stated simply. Her 'mother' looked over to Roy. And muttered something along the lines of, 'business really?'

"Well where are you staying?"

"The other side of the city near-" She stopped when she saw who was standing next to her mother. With a face that was comparable to Roy's, twisted in confusion.

"Inuyasha?" She asked quietly almost afraid of the answer.

"Kagome?" he asked in the same manner.

A/N TIME ! Yeah this is my new fic. I thought I should crossover them it sounded like a good idea so hey tell me what you think. And this will be a Royai with a small previous Inu/Kag so bear with me and find out next time on Memories in Tokyo! (I cant think of a better name so if you have a better one just let me know!) Sorry its so short! i just dont have time to write extensive chapters!

Later dayz

Dementia


	2. My Old Friends

Chapter 2 These are my friends! once again if i owned either one of these shows i would not have dial up internet and i woulnt be on here now would i?  
Riza POV 

"Inuyasha, I can't believe it!" I said as Inuyasha looked overjoyed to see me again,

"Kagome I don't believe it either! I thought you were gone, but you did come back!" He exclaimed. We were both happy to see each other. "What happened to your hair? Your hair was black, what happened? Who the hell is this!" He added the last part when he saw Roy, in the immortal words of 'I love Lucy' I've got some 'splaining to do! This was going to take a while.  
"Inuyasha this is my commanding officer Colonel Mustang, I'm in the military for Amestris, my fathers country. And I dyed my hair back to its natural color. Its naturally blonde." Then Roy, I mean the Colonel, said we should go make one more round and then go back to the apartment.

"Mom, I'll stop by when I have the chance okay Mom? If I have the chance," I said to my mother as she couldn't believe her daughter was in the military. Roy tried to make her feel better. Didn't but just the same.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands. Between me watching out for my favorite lieutenant and the rest of my men she's in good hands. Mrs.?"

"Higurashi and if you touch her in anyway I'll have Inuyasha rip you limb from limb-" I had to intervene, because Inuyasha looked like he was ready to kill him already for Roy's hand had already found its way onto my back then he saw me twitch for my gun and he quickly pulled away.

"MOM! We need to go," I said recomposing my self. We walked away, and Roy asked me who exactly they were and why that mans hair color was well white.

"Well, that woman was my biological mother, you trained with my father so you know him, but the woman he was married to was my Step Mother, I was sent to live with him only about a year before you came to learn from him. And that man is one of my old friends, his hairs is white, you know what sir I think we should go inside now," I wanted to stay off the subject of Inuyasha for as long as possible, and we were standing in front of our door now, and it was kind of cold. When we walked into the apartment Breda and Bloch were being idiots, though that was normal, Furey looked terrified, Havoc was well just being Havoc, and Falman was reading, well for as long as human with all the noise, and poor Maria she couldn't keep them quiet. Then I pulled out my gun and they silenced immediately I didn't even have to shoot at them, 'Their learning' I thought to myself like a proud mother.

"This may not be the best of areas in town but this is still a acceptable neighborhood so you need to keep it at least under a certain decibel please?" I begged them without losing my monotonous way of speech. As I walked to my pallet and sat down pulled off my jacket and laid down yelled shut up to those, certain few, who were still making a lot of noise. Maria laid down on hers did the same with her jacket and we started to talk, about, everything, really, from Roy, to my reuniting with my mother, I purposely left out Inuyasha though and before we knew it, it was morning. I rose with the sun like usual so did Maria and we decided that we should fix the boys lunch. However Maria said I should go see my mother. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She was apparently not close with her mother because of the military, and didn't want that to happen to someone else. So I reluctantly agreed and put on some clothes that weren't military standard and put my gun in its holster on my leg, I was in a skirt, put on my boots and walked out. Waving good-bye to Maria saying where I'll be if she should need me, and when I'll be back. When I finally got to the Higurashi shrine I saw another person walking out of the house, I recognized him immediately.

"Hojo?" I said as I walked up to the house, it was obvious that he didn't recognize me. "Its me Kagome!" His face lit up like the area around Roy when he uses his alchemy and believe me that's pretty bright.

"Kagome? What have you been doing?"

"I'm in a military what about you?"

"Oh yeah it must look odd seeing me outside your house huh? I'm Sota's Senior literature teacher, he was absent today, and I was dropping off his homework." He said with a smile then he asked the same thing everyone asked.

"Why'd you leave after ninth grade? Was it because of you illnesses?"

"No I had to go live with my father, in Amestris. And I just never came back, I like Amestris really." I said a farewell and knocked on the door, Sota answered.

"Mom! There's a woman at the door I think its either for you or gramps," Sota yelled into the house, as I stood there laughing at him.

"Don't tell me you don't remember your own sister!" I said he just looked at me in disbelief.

"Sis! Oh my, come on in, MOM! KAGOMES HERE!" he once again yelled into the house. I struggled to take off my boots, without loosing my balance and my knife safely tucked into my boot. Then my grandfather was the first to make an appearance and looked ancient but alive just the same. He looked happy as well.

"Kagome! Its good to see you again!"

"Hi gramps, but its Riza now." I told him simply. I was tired of people calling me 'Kagome' it was my name from ages 2-15 but I changed it back to my birth name, Elizabeth "Riza" Hawkeye, not Kagome Higurashi any more. Then I kept hearing the song the boys were listening to last night. I think it was One night stand or something like that by some girl hip hop group 'Mis-Teeq' I was going to kill them for listening to it.

"Kagome! Its nice to see you again!" The voice sounded very familiar, then it click though it couldn't be humanly possible, could it?

"Sango?" I asked, it was Sango, and a VERY pregnant Sango at that, Miroku was right behind her all worried about her. He was the obvious father its about time he told her how he felt about her.

"Sango, Miroku, it is nice to see you again, but how'd you get through the well?"

"The Shikon Jewel, allows us to pass through, even we don't know how yet. But we go through anyway. What happened to you? Why'd you never come back?" Miroku answered and asked.

"I joined the military, and I am going by Riza now, and I am only here for a few minutes, I'm still technically on duty." And then as though on schedule the door bell rang.

"Let me get it!" Sango said as she answered the door,

"Kag-Riza its for you." she said as she walked from the door then added as she walked by, 'He's a looker too' she said at almost a whisper and smirked, it was Havoc. I could smell the cigarette smoke.

"Havoc put out that cigarette!"

"But but!"

"That's an order!" I commanded reaching for my gun on my leg. "Yes Sir, I mean Ma'am!" He put out his cigarette on his boot, and said what he came here to tell me.

"The Colonel, wants to see you, NOW,"

"Why"

"He said that the killer my find us and aim for one of us, and he ordered that you must not be with out one of us at a time, I have no idea why he's commanding you to be escorted, it should be us to get away from your gun," I then pulled out my gun and proceeded to place the end to his forehead, Sango gasped, and Havoc said

"I'm sorry ma'am I meant it as a joke! Please you wouldn't kill me right?"

"No," I said putting the safety back on my gun, " We already have a murderer to deal with. Plus," I added " I like this stone if there was blood on it, it wouldn't be as pretty would it?" I said with a smile. I put the gun back on my leg and walked down the walk and yelled back to Miroku, Sango, Gramps and Sota that I'd be back, another time.

A/N Time!

This is now the official longest chapter EVER of my fan fiction, my fingers hurt now: ) seriously, but thank you to GraceVendetta Shes a good friend of mine! She gave me ideas for Riza's Character, so Riza might be a little out of character, sorry. Anyway I hope you liked it! If I get 3 reviews I'll update! So Review and keep me from procrastination!

Later Dayz

Dementia


	3. A Revelation of Feelings

_**Chapter 3 A revelation of feelings**(and to clear up any confusion Kagome is Riza okay? I tried to make that clear but some people couldn't tell)_

"Maria what am I going to do with him?" Riza asked as she sat on her pallet and discarded her over shirt but leaving everything, including her boots on. She asked as she looked at a sleeping Roy.

"Nothing, theirs nothing we can do, what do you think I do with Bloch, I mean I love him to death but, he's an idiot, and so is Colonel Mustang. (A/n Did you ever notice how close that is to Colonel Mustard from Clue? Sorry on with the story) They may be idiots but there's nothing we can do about that. I mean really he showed he cared about you when he said that you couldn't go anywhere with out one of us. He loves you Riza, its just he's to stupid to admit it. And if you want I'll go with you tomorrow if you want to see your family, for a real visit this time. I'll even stand outside if you like." Maria said as she to laid on her pallet.

"Thanks, and you don't need to stand outside. I might need you inside to protect me from them!" Riza responded laughingly, and laid down and went to sleep. Once it was morning the two women who lived the over crowded apartment set out for the Higurashi shrine leaving a note on the covered dishes that contained their meals. When they reached their destination Riza knocked on the door, however someone answered the door who Riza didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" a rather startled half demon said as he looked around her to see Maria Ross a just as startled expression on her face.

"I'm here to see my family, now are you going to let us in or are you just going to stand there?" Riza said obviously agitated, she pushed her way past the demon as Maria kept one hand on her gun, she had never seen a half demon before. Once inside Inuyasha told them that they were out for a while grocery shopping or something, and asked her what she's been doing with her self.

"I'm a sniper, and alchemist I thought I had told you all this before," She said calmly. Then she realized that neither she nor Maria had taken off their shoes, not that it mattered anymore, they were already tromping on the floors in their boots.

"So you expect me to believe that that man you were with day before yesterday was just your commanding officer?" He asked agitatedly and proceeded to look at the above as a chance to figure out why she left and never came back.

"Colonel Mustang is only our commanding officer nothing more," Riza responded though it earned her a good poke in the ribs by Maria, who just yesterday insisted that Roy loved her.

"Oh so you expect me to just sit here and really believe that?" Inuyasha questioned, "I saw how you to looked at each other, don't try to tell me you don't have something with that Mustang fellow," His voice began to rise with each word, though Riza's response was just as loud.

"How could you tell that we 'love each other by the way we look at each other' huh? How?" Riza yelled.

"Because that's how WE LOOKED AT EACH OTHER!" Inuyasha yelled, then he finally realized his mistake, but he had no time to think about that for right as he said it someone shot out the window. Riza and Maria both grabbed their guns, all they heard was a gun shot and a scream, before everything went black.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading, this was originally posted on Full metal alchemist, however I am experimenting with it being on Inuyasha so give me a review and tell me if I should move it back in 3 chap or keep it here! And thanks to my reviewers!**

**Later Days**

**Dementia**


	4. Confessions

_**Chapter 4 Confessions**_

"Riza! Are you okay?" I heard Maria Ross's voice come over my thoughts.

"I'll be fine. What happened here?" I began to get up and saw the window had been smashed to bits and cops and paramedics were at the scene trying to fix the cuts on Maria's arm. She quickly shoved them off and looked back at me and whispered,  
"the Colonel was worried sick. He wouldn't leave your side until the person who did this came back to the scene. He is currently putting him in the back of a cop car. Your lucky Riza, the paramedic said that the wound was bad, and if the bullet had gone up or down any farther you would have been dead. You and your child." I looked at her and said,

"Maria no one can know,"

"Roy told the paramedic you were pregnant when he was asked if you were. Is he the father?" I glared at her almost stupidity. Would Roy know if I was if it wasn't his? It is not exactly like I am social or anything. She put the pieces together and said a simple 'oh' and muttered Roy was coming so she'd take her leave.

"Riza, your awake!" His hand brushed and then caressed my cheek. "I thought I lost you."

"Roy, do you think that something like this was going to get me? I have been shot many times before, it is nothing my body can't handle."

"I just worry. By the way, that man, in the red kimono he isn't human is he?" I looked at him stunned by the question,

"Do you really want to know?"

_**A/N Time!**_

_**I know its short but it is late I have been up for three days straight, so lemme alone (in the immortal words of one of my best friends.) This story after next chapter will be placed back in Fullmetal Alchemist category. So Review! And thank you to my reviewers from Chaper three!  
Later Days! **_

_**Dementia**_


	5. Humanity

Chapter Five Humanity 

Disclaimer: I don't own it

"Tell me Riza, is he human?" Roy asked, with a hint of well Riza wasn't sure what.

"No he is a half demon, I know it sounds strange, but," Roy pressed his finger to silence her.

"I trust you, calm down."

"Wow, I thought you would have sent me straight to the loony bin," she replied sarcastically as she pulled from his grip. She proceeded to get up and walk towards the apartment. I decided to follow her, she was my superior after all.

"Maria, its ok. I'm ok, you don't have to follow me,"

"Ma'am if its all the same to you, I just want to go cook dinner."

"Fine" she sighed.

When we arrived back to our temporary home, I proceeded to make dinner, though not letting any of the boys out of my earshot, Riza had gone to bed, not caring what was going on with the boys.

This was going to be a long night, the only girl in the apartment surrounded by immature men.

A/N

Hello I know its short but I am studying for the SAT but I finally got a internet connection again! So im posting this while I can.

Laters

Dementia


End file.
